


На юге острова Корсика

by thett



Series: Однажды на юге [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Вонголы большой штурм. У Скуало большая личная проблема.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На юге острова Корсика

Ничего не было видно. Остались только звуки.  
\- Сдохни, крыса, - победный выдох.  
Чмокает перерезанное горло. Падает тело. Квадратные каблуки тяжелой походкой будто заколачивают гвозди в крышку гроба. Гулко удаляются вглубь тоннеля. Первый порыв - это бежать вслед за матерным эхом по лужам крови вперед, за ним.  
Дино удерживает за плечо, щелкает зажигалкой – так появляется свет. На ум невольно приходят заученные слова про какой-то там день творения.  
 _В начале Бог сотворил небо и землю._  
Началом, надо полагать, была сделка семьи Вонгола с широко известным наркокартелем «Ковчег удовольствий», базировавшимся на Корсике.  
 _И сказал Бог: да будет свет. И стал свет._  
Дино щелкает зажигалкой. Тсуна оглядывается по сторонам и видит рельеф кишок на полу. Неотесанные камни подземного лаза, ведущего во внутренний двор базы, украшены алым фаршем. Метрах в трех лежит труп, чья голова, доверчиво прислонившись затылком к ботинкам Тсуны, недоуменно смотрит на свое тело.  
 _И увидел Бог свет, что он хорош, и отделил Бог свет от тьмы._  
Наркоторговля вообще-то была сферой Рокудо Мукуро – настолько же небезызвестного в узких кругах, насколько славился южный картель и его безжалостные боссы. Это были загоревшие до черноты под палящим солнцем бизнеса люди, и они не смогли устоять перед искушением поживиться за счет Вонголы.  
 _И назвал Бог свет днём, а тьму ночью. И был вечер, и было утро: день первый._  
Счет шел на сотни миллионов. Операцию продумывали месяц. Комбинацию Реборн просчитал в середине девяностых. Вонголе очень сильно не помешали бы корсиканские активы хитроумных боссов, решивших, что смогут обыграть Вонголу. Годы подготовки сошлись июльской ночью на Корсике. И поскольку направлением руководил Мукуро, штурм на земле возглавил Хибари Кея. А внизу…  
 _И сказал Бог: да будет твердь посреди воды, и да отделяет она воду от воды._  
\- Эй, мальчик с ковыряльником! Сбавь обороты.  
Дино пинает чью-то ладонь и неторопливо идет вперед, где издалека доносится что-то вроде «отсоси, Каваллоне». Тсуна прилипает к его боку, танцуя на цыпочках в попытке не наступать на кровь.  
\- И еще фехтовать пытался, пидорня ебанутая… Где ж вас только делают, уебков, на какой гребаной фабрике?  
В конце коридора так светло, что босс Вонголы замирает, жмуря глаза.  
\- Скуало. – Тсуна слышит голос Дино – неожиданно спокойный и ровный.  
 _И создал Бог твердь, и отделил воду, которая под твердью, от воды, которая над твердью. И стало так._  
\- Яйца отрежу. Съесть заставлю. Скормлю акуле. Выебу. Особняк взорву. Заживо закопаю.  
\- Скуало, ну прекрати.  
Выдох.  
Тсуна осторожно приоткрывает один глаз.  
На спине харкающего кровью защитника Ковчега сидит капитан Варии Скуало Суперби и в неспокойном ритме отстукивает своими каблуками «We will rock you» по переломанным пальцам еще живого тела. Перед ним в позе Девы Марии застыл закадычный друг дон Каваллоне.  
\- Ну в самом деле. Тебе тридцать лет, а чем ты занимаешься? Вымещаешь злость на Занзаса-  
Человек с переломанными пальцами хрипит и обмякает, упокоенный нервным движением меча.  
\- На бедных мальчиках. Тебе не стыдно, Скуало?  
\- На хуй иди, Каваллоне.  
Дино только вздыхает и гладит Скуало по неровно подрезанным прядям.  
 _И назвал Бог твердь небом. И был вечер, и было утро: день второй._  
\- Отрастут твои волосы, в конце концов.


End file.
